The present invention relates to dispersed-particle compositions comprising silicate platelets exfoliated from intercalated layered silicates, and also to packaging films incorporating such compositions.
Because of the toxic nature of many quaternary ammonium-based intercalating agents, it may be difficult to obtain government agency approval to utilize them in some end-use applications, such as food-contacting materials.